


Don't bother asking why (there's no one left to answer you.)

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: And it feels like we can't breathe. [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Regret, Unresolved Romantic Tension, its 1am in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Her best friend is dead.The boy she loved is dead.Danny fenton is dead.She gets a phone call she rather not have had— rather not have needed to have.He should be here—alive—with her, but he's not.





	

Hes dead.

The news comes in the dead of night, a panicked phone call waking her. She doesn't bother to look at the ID, still half asleep mind figuring it's Danny.  
What she hear makes her heart freeze.

There's tears and screams and apologizes and half formed demands for explanations assaulting her ears but sam can only focus on one thing.

Her best friend is dead.  
The boy she loved is dead.  
_Danny fenton is dead._

The world crashes down on her.

She screams.

 

 

He _jumped_. It infuriates her, because he didn't trust her, didn't come talk to her, didn't want her— _because she didn't notice._

How could she not have noticed?

 

When she arrives there's police tape surrounding the area, and she makes her way to a distraught Valerie and a disbelieving tucker.

“You! What did you do?!”  
She screams, once more, tears in her eyes as she demands what happened what did she do _why did he jump?!_

“I— I–!”  
The dark skinned girl stammered, unsure of what to say. What _had_ she done? She drove one of the most precious person in her like to the edge! How did she not see? Was she really so blind? She had been hunting the boy she loved! They had the same smile, same laugh, but she couldn't— _didn't want to_ —see it. And now he was gone forever.

“Sam! She did nothing! He _jumped_! I know your mad! But _he jumped sam!”_  
Tears where streaming down the techno geeks face, pda clutched hard enough to break in his grasp as he shouted at his destraught friend.

“He– he couldn't have! She must have– must have…”

Tears gathered in the goths eyes,with the affirmation that _yes, he really did jump,_ all the fight left her body. Why? Why would he do this to her? How could he—?

Why did she not noticed?

Why?

_Why..?_


End file.
